


Futomomo Kyun Sword

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Momo Kyun Sword
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, Futanari, Futanari with Balls, Large Breasts, Paizuri, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onihime has kidnapped Kushinada, and Momoko swoops in to save her. Only things may not be as they seem, especially when Momoko's sword and Onihime's club are attached to their bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Futomomo Kyun Sword

“The new leader of the demons demands your utmost attention. Now that I have a Celestial Maiden in my grasp, I can use her as a pawn to take my revenge on the world above! What do you say to that, Kushinada?”

“Hurry up and sacrifice me already!”

Ever since Onigashima disappeared, Onihime had been acting as the new queen in place of her adoptive father, Jakioh. It was more like play-acting, since she had no domain to rule over, and was frequenting Momoko’s village more often than she was taking over anything. She sat upon the throne - really just an orange box the staff had brought into the hotel room - and watched Kushinada prostrate herself before her.

Kushinada loved to be sacrificed. She was a true masochist at heart, and often found herself playing the role of willing victim in Momoko and Onihime’s play-campaigns against each other. Sumeragi appreciated it since it left her time to herself. She knew that whatever Kushinada was getting herself into, she had the fortitude to withstand it. It had been simple tricks like being held over a boiling lake of lava (a hot springs pool) or locked in a tower (Momoko’s attic) and waiting for someone to come rescue her, but today was going to be the first day that things went in a direction neither the heavens or the oni could have foretold.

“An oni never goes anywhere without their club,” said Onihime, sitting on her throne. “Have you ever seen an oni’s club before, my captive?”

“Am I supposed to say ‘yes’ or ‘no’ here? Yes! Show me!” Kushinada exclaimed excitedly.

“You’ve never seen a club like this before,” said Onihime. “This goes a step beyond Enki’s tools of pleasure. With the help of Kaguya’s moon science and a bit of celestial magic, I have created a club that leaves all who are hit by it unable to speak.”

“That sounds so cool!” said Kushinada.

“Behold!” said Onihime.

Beneath her cloak, Onihime was never wearing much to begin with. It looked more like a swimsuit, if anything. So she held the edges of her shorts between her fingers and stretched the front away from her body. She took a short glance beyond the valley of her cleavage, and pulled her shorts down to expose her loins before the eager Kushinada. Her slender, brown body and firm ass had caught Enki’s eye before, but she had never seen this. Beneath a frizzy patch of black pubic hair was a magnificent club made of flesh.

“It’s beautiful,” said Kushinada. “It’s so thick and polished and... throbbing.”

The club was located below Onihime’s pubic hair and above her pussy. It was a thick, kind of chubby club, the same toned brown as her skin, with a purplish head that was already slightly wet with something that was probably sweat. Two spheres dangled beneath it, covered in veins and the same thick hair that was just above them. Onihime hadn’t fully gotten used to the extra weight of the club that was stored inside her shorts, but in the privacy of this inn, she was finding it pleasurable. The heat and weight of the blood coursing through her veins was a pleasure she had only felt while adventuring before.

“I’ll offer you a deal, captive Maiden. You can polish my club, or be sacrificed to it in front of the village! Mwahahahahaha!”

“In front of the whole village? That’s so embarrassing I could die. Can we do that one?” Kushinada said joyously. Onihime’s brow furrowed in frustration.

“I can’t stay hard if you keep going off the scenario!” said Onihime. She swung her club around and placed the fleshy underside on Kushinada’s forehead. A drop of clear liquid rolled out from the slit and down to the bridge of her nose.

There came a knock at the door. The door to the lovers’ inn slid open, revealing Momoko standing there in her usual adventuring outfit. Her cleavage was in plain sight, as was the bulge extending outward from her panties. She and Onihime weren’t ready to go that far with each other, but had secretly agreed they could do it indirectly by having a “duel” with Kushinada.

“I’m here to rescue that Celestial Maiden, so that she doesn’t become corrupted... this is embarrassing!” Momoko said. “I had to walk all the way to your room looking like this. I can’t get it to calm down.”

“Come, Momoko,” said Onihime, getting back into character, “Unsheathe your sword.”

Momoko tossed aside her skirt, revealing the sword she had asked Sumeragi to construct for her as a gift. Kushinada noticed her thick, silky, triangular patch of black pubic hair first, then the weapon beneath it. It was thinner than Onihime’s, yet still with a sizable girth, and a little longer in length. The bright pink tip stuck out from the sheath, shining like the top of a peach. She also had a pair of _kibidango_ beneath the blade, engorged with her own special flavor of millet. She stood next to Onihime, her eyes darting between their weapons and comparing them.

“It’s a powerful weapon. It looks so... alive,” said Onihime. “I don’t think you can save Kushinada with it. She would rather experience the brunt of my club.”

“Your club doesn’t have a blessing from Sumeragi like my sword,” Momoko said. “Anyone who eats my special dumplings becomes a friend of mine. Kushinada, you want to be my friend, don’t you?”

“I can’t decide, I’ll give myself to them both!” she exclaimed. Kushinada squeezed the shaft of Momoko’s sword and the center of Onihime’s club between her hands. She pulled their tips together and extended her tongue, spreading her saliva across both of them in a long, powerful lick.

“That feels so good!” the twins said in unison.

Kushinada pulled away, and began to polish each of their loins individually. She cupped Momoko’s dumplings in her hand, teasing out the soft, pliable texture of the orbs. Momoko felt a shock run across her legs, and her pussy became wet as the pleasure from one part of herself transferred into another. Kushinada’s finger only brushed against the underside of her blade, but it was enough to cause her sword to start vibrating inside of Kushinada’s hand.

At the same time, she opened her mouth wide and wrapped her lips around Onihime’s club. Her saliva ran across the brown skin of the shaft, absorbing its entire length into her mouth until she was down to the base of the club. She wrapped her tongue around the length of it, teasing the veins and paying close attention to the slit near the top. A steady line of precum dripped from Onihime’s club, dribbling over the edge of Kushinada’s mouth. It had a bitter, potent flavor to it that she had never tasted before, but wanted more of.

“Your mouth is so warm...” Onihime said. Her body shivering, especially her legs. The warmth of Kushinada’s mouth was spreading throughout her body, making her mind go blank, all thoughts focused on her loins. “You’re quite good at licking my club clean. If you want to really use a weapon, you must also be skilled with your hands.” She leaned down and whispered in Kushinada’s ear. “Momoko wants you to use your mouth, too.”

Kushinada removed her mouth from Onihime, a trail of saliva following the point where the proud weapon and her lips had connected. She moved over to Momoko, swallowing her _kibidango_ inside her mouth while pushing her hand up and down Onihime’s saliva-smeared club. The precum began to mix with her saliva, making it even stickier, yet easier to massage.

“When I eat your _kibidango_ , I feel like I can fuse with you, body and soul,” Kushinada said. “They’re so tasty. I don’t even care if there’s hair in them, it’s soaked with your sweat. This is the best.”

“At least get the sword, too!” Momoko said.

Kushinada flawlessly moved her lips from Momoko’s dumplings up to her sword. She stroked the broad side of the sword with her tongue, tracing up the line underneath until she reached the pink tip. Once again, she took all of it into her mouth, gently caressing the length of the phallus until it felt like her lips were going to be expanded from its throbbing. She wasn’t sure it could get any bigger, any harder than it was now.

The taste of Momoko and Onihime’s sweaty flesh rolled around in Kushinada’s mouth. The taste was raw, slightly salty, yet oddly sweet as the flavor went up her nose and smothered her throat in the odor of their groins. She looked down between the two girls’ waists, and saw transparent lines of a sticky liquid sliding between their legs. It was coming from their pussies, exuding a pungent feminine scent that mingled with the male odor and overwhelmed the tiny room. Kushinada pressed her legs together, and knew that she, too, was overflowing with love juice. She released Momoko’s sword from her lips, and rolled down her dress to expose her plump breasts.

Her nipples were a dark pink, and already engorged with blood. The tips stood at attention, begging to be rubbed by the heads of the club and the sword. “I want to finish you two off with my boobs,” she said. “I really want to be the sacrifice, but it’s not fair if you don’t come with your girl parts, too.”

“Enki’s teased my girl part enough!” Onihime said.

“It’s not like I haven’t rubbed myself down there,” said Momoko, blushing bright red.

“So if I get you off there,” she grabbed both wet cocks by the shaft, pressing the tips into her nipples. “you’ll cum all over my chest!”

Kushinada’s erect nipples scratched against the club and the sword. The hard scratch of flesh against flesh made Momoko and Onihime tremble with excitement. Kushinada looked down happily at their girl balls. They were shrinking, pulsing, tensing up with excitement, exposing their wet pussy lips for her to stick her fingers into. Two of her fingers from her left slid past Onihime’s lower lips, and her right hand pushed inside Momoko’s wet snatch. She made a V-sign with her hands, spreading open both girls’ pussies and exposing their sopping wet, pink, soft insides.

“Your folds are so wet,” Kushinada said. “Every time I rub against them, I get more juice flowing.” Lines of pussy secretions were leaking down Momoko and Onihime’s leg, staining the floor of the inn with a puddle of their juices. A rich, feminine smell filled the room. Their dicks pushed further into Kushinada’s breasts, mercilessly teasing her nipples and making her moan in pleasure.

Onihime’s pussy was throbbing in a way it never had when Enki teased her. The additional stimulation from her club was combining with Kushinada’s fingers digging around in her pussy. Her balls were rubbing against her clitoris. It was an amazing feeling. Her body felt hot, felt numb, she could barely speak, the only thing she could think of was the rising feeling flowing through the lower half of her body. Her nipples stiffened from the pleasure, becoming erect through her clothing. She cast her glance at Momoko.

“Your nipples are hard, too,” said Onihime. She could see through the top of Momoko’s clothes. “If we’re twins, why are your areolae so much bigger than mine?”

“Haaaa.... haaaa....” Momoko couldn’t say anything. She had never experienced a kind of pleasure like this. She shook her hips like she was trying to thrust into Kushinada’s breast. The shaft of her blade, slippery with saliva and sweat, slipped off the contours of Kushinada’s chest and fell into the valley of her cleavage. Momoko found herself assaulted on both sides by the soft, firm weight of Kushinada’s tits.

“I’m not going to lose!” Onihime said. 

She bucked her waist back a bit, sliding her own phallus in between Kushinada’s breasts. The edge of her shaft rubbed against Momoko, their thick, pulsing veins intertwining, the heads brushing up against each other. Onihime and Momoko let out a combined scream. The moment when their tips touched, the sensitivity of their new weapons, merging with the continuing sensation of Kushinada’s fingertips pressing against the pleats of their pussies, nearly brought them to climax.

A line of precum dribbled of their tips, sliding onto each others’ cock. Kushinada extended her tongue, licking across the head of both penises. That was the final bit of stimulation needed to push them to the edge. Two pairs of balls tightened, and thick, gooey, smelly wads of cum erupted from the tips of their dicks, covering Kushinada’s cleavage in a sloppy puddle of off-white, jelly-like semen. It dripped down her breasts and seeped into her belly button, staining her body with the fruits of heaven and hell.

Kushinada scooped some of it onto her finger, and licked the syrupy mix of Momoko and Onihime’s cum. It was bittersweet, a little salty, and slid warmly down her throat. She grabbed her boobs and pulled them to the side, revealing the sauce in her cleavage, of which she’d be happy for her captors to partake in. “It’s delicious!” she said.

“I’m not sure how I feel about eating my own cum,” Momoko said.

“It can’t taste any worse than Sumeragi’s cooking,” Onihime said.

The two of them put their fingers in, swallowing the sticky mess on the ends of their fingers.

“It tastes like mochi,” Onihime said. “This saltiness tastes kinda like your pussy, Momoko.”

Momoko blushed. “Don’t tell Kushinada you know that! It’s a little bitter. That must’ve been pumped out of you.”

“You’re still squirting. Me too!” Kushinada said. All three of them had been dripping pussy juice onto the floor while they were talking. The pleasure in the girls’ cocks had overwhelmed their senses so much they forgot that Kushinada had been fingering them just before they ejaculated over her body. “Our clothes really stink. We should change out of them and sacrifice my virginity!”

Kushinada tossed her clothes aside. Onihime and Momoko did the same. The leader of the oni was careful to hang up her cape. She had inherited it from her father, and didn’t want it to get dirty in the wild sex that was soon going to have them rolling around on the tatami floor, messing up the futons with semen and pussy juice, Kushinada willingly throwing herself to the mercy of their thick cocks.

This was not the first time Momoko and Onihime had seen each other naked. At the beach and at the hot springs, they’d already fully examined each others’ bodies, and maybe experimented a bit before they realized they were sisters. Momoko’s breasts and Onihime’s waist had grown out a few inches since their adventure ended, now that they had time to sit down and eat and relax more. Their dicks stood out on their bodies, half-limp, but not making them any less cuter in each others’ eyes.

Momoko’s breasts were the largest, and her nipples were a lovely peach-pink. Onihime had smaller breasts. Her areolae were smaller than Momoko’s, but the tips of her nipples were just as big, an erotic shade of cocoa brown that stood out against her skin. She teased her nipples between her fingers, presenting herself before Kushinada. Momoko tried to cover herself up, but her breasts were too big to be hidden by her arms.

“These are some special _kibidango_ that Sumeragi cooked up,” Kushinada said, holding out two of the treats.

The two devoured the bite-size treats. Their bodies flushed, and they instantly became aroused. Momoko’s nipples puffed up and her blade stood at attention. Onihime clenched her legs together as her club engorged with blood, the veins throbbing and the cockhead coming out to play. Their pussies moistened. They were ready for round two.

“This one isn’t going to be a draw. Whoever cums first, loses,” Momoko said.

“You should know that the oni have great stamina,” Onihime said proudly, shaking her waist, her club trembling between her loins.

“I want to be the bottom, but this isn’t going to work if there’s three of us. Momoko!” Kushinada said.

“Yes?” Momoko asked.

“Lie down on the futon, please!”

Momoko rested her head on the pillow. The futon was soaked with Kushinada’s love juices and her cum and sweat, but it was still comfy. She couldn’t see beyond her breasts, but she could feel the throbbing of her lovely cock, waiting to plunge into Kushinada’s insides. Her pussy was getting wet just thinking about it.

Kushinada spread her legs and straddled herself over Momoko’s waiting sword. Her thick, dark green bush of public hair was dripping with sweat. She spread her pussy lips with her fingers, and gently lowered her wet slit onto Momoko’s cock. The glans wedged its way inside, before the rest of the shaft was swallowed up with a squelching noise. Momoko and Kushinada let out a loud moan.

“That feels so good. My tummy’s full of cock,” Kushiada said, turned on. “I’ve sacrificed my virginity to Momoko, this is amazing. I can feel all of her length pressing against me. It’s hitting my womb. Oh god, this feels amazing!”

Kushinada pumped her legs up and down on Momoko’s crotch. She reached one hand down and started fondling Momoko’s balls. She gave a gentle squeeze, and with one light push, Momoko’s dick became even thicker inside her. She tightened up. It was taking more force to move Momoko around inside her, but every strong thrust made her body shake, her head go blank.

“This new kind of fusion...” Momoko grunted, “is really tight. I can’t escape your pussy.”

“Keep pounding me! Do it harder!” Kushinada screamed.

“Hey!” Onihime said, putting her thick club against Kushinada’s cheek. “I hope you have enough energy for me.”

“I still have one more hole you can use,” Kushinada intoned. “Dip your club in that special liquid, and plunge it right into my butthole.”

“The butt?” Onihime said. She recalled when Enki had teased her, saying that her ass was so tight, she couldn’t wait to watch her squirm. That had been one of her birthday presents. She had a hard time walking for a few days. Now she could finally turn the tables. “I don’t know if your Celestial anus can take the width of my club.” She said proudly.

“I sacrifice my anal virginity to you, my queen.”

Onihime gripped her club in her hand. She grabbed one of Kushinada’s plush buttcheeks with the other, and spread it open to reveal her light brown asshole. It didn’t smell bad, having been overtaken by the smell of sweat, semen and pussy juices that were now stinking up the room. It twitched every time Momoko’s sword thrust into the willing Celestial Maiden, inviting Onihime.

The brown-skinned demon girl dipped her club in the slippery mixture of bodily fluids on the floor. She rubbed her cockhead against Kushinada’s ass, smearing the raw-smelling mixture onto the folds of her rosebud. Carefully, Onihime pressed her glans against the hole. It was a tight fit, but it popped inside the sacrifice’s bowels easier than she thought. Onihime grabbed onto both cheeks with her hands, and in a single thrust, inserted the length of her rod all the way up Kushinada’s anus, until her balls were slapping against her own and Kushinada’s pussy, swinging back and forth to the rhythm of her thrusts.

Kushinada’s anus was smoother and tighter than her pussy would’ve been. Onihime loved the sensation. She and Momoko went back and forth, pounding the inside of Kushinada’s pussy and belly. The stimulation of her insides spread down from their dicks to their own pussies. Their balls were rubbing against their clitorises, pushing the little nub back and forth with sharp, short bursts of pleasure, heightening the sensation even further. While Momoko and Onihime experienced their own separate pleasures, they felt a familiar rubbing sensation.

“Momoko...”

“Onihime...”

“I can feel you through her ass.”

“I can feel you through her pussy.”

They spoke at the same time, their feelings overlapping. It was faint, buried by layers of skin and secretions, but the ridges of their cocks could be felt through Kushinada’s flesh. They pushed, closer to her womb, deeper into her anus, rubbing against each other as Kushinada bounced back and forth, their balls slapping against her.

“You two are throbbing so much,” she said. “Momoko. Onihime. I want you to cum inside me. There’s one thing I want to do first.”

She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around Momoko’s hard nipple. Her tongue pushed the nub around, teasing the fully erect point. She sucked on it, drawing it upward and stretching the flesh inside her mouth. It tasted like sweat, and the very faint flavor of fruit milk. Her lips wrapped around the nipple, a lewd sucking noise coming from the point where her lips and Momoko’s breast met. She massaged Momoko’s other nipple with her free hand. The girl born from a peach had her sword throb inside Kushinada’s snatch as her own peaches shook, jiggling on the futon with every thrust, every suck from Kushinada.

“I can’t hold it any longer!” Momoko said.

“Me neither!” Onihime said.

“I win!” the two of them said together. “Cummmmmmming!”

Their hot, sticky loads sprayed from their cocks, drenching Kushinada’s bowels and pussy in a thick layer of white, ropey cum. Their bodies throbbed in unison, the overwhelming rush of pleasure overtaking their bodies. Kushinada was left on all fours on the inn’s tatami floor, semen dripping from her orifices. Her anus gave a little push, dripping out Onihime’s cum while her pussy slowly leaked what Momoko had expelled into her snatch. She giggled happily.

The sisters’ cocks fell limp, softly releasing themselves from within Kushinada. They fell onto the floor, their bodies still rushing from the thrill of sex. The magic had run its course, and Onihime and Momoko’s penises vanished from their bodies, leaving their clits exposed and their pussies drenched in sweat and juice. They looked at each from down on the floor, exchanging a smile. They reached out their hands to each other, intertwining their fingers.

“That was fun. Maybe next time we can do it with each other,” said Onihime.

“Is that okay?” Momoko asked. “I don’t know if I’m ready to fuse in that way.”

“There’s love, it’s going to be amazing. Next time you need a sacrifice, let me know,” said Kushinada. “My belly and my womb are so hot, so full of your love. You both were amazing. I’ll have to let Sumeragi know!”

“If she even listens to you,” said Onihime.

This is the story of the sacrifice that took place in the love hotel, where the oni and heroic swordswoman fought in a friendly battle, and came to a draw. Kushinada happily returned to the Celestial Plains, semen dripping out from her anus and pussy all the way. She had been sacrificed in the name of love.


End file.
